gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGFQ-121/DR Barrett Dual Range Type
|accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in seat in torso |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era |optional equipment=*Anti-Beam Shield }}The RGFQ-121/DR Barret Dual Range Type (aka Barrett Unit 02, Barrett Dual Range Type, Barrett, DR Type) is basic combat unit of the Equatorial Union. This unit is equipped for long-range combat taking on greater amounts of units, weakening the enemy lines or getting rid of larger targets during battle. They are the main forces of the Equatorial Union, this version is equipped to battle enemies at a Mid-range, however, carries a bayonet knife on the rifle and two beam sabers for close range warfare. Technology & Combat Characteristics This Barrett mobile suit is an all-purpose and all-environment mobile suit, suitable for use on Earth or in space. Three versions exist; the original standard type, a mid-range combat type and a long range combat type. The principle behind the Barrett was to create squads of different types of Barretts, allowing each team to cover all ranges. Armaments ;*Anti-Beam Shield :This shield is equipped with a cloth cloak that had been treated with an anti-beam coating. Functioning similar to the old physical shields that had received the same treatment, the cloak was used to protect the mobile suit from beam shots. ;*"Barrett Slasher" Type 21 Enhanced Long Beam Saber :They are extra long beam sabers which are stored in the back of the mobile suit is a pair of beam sabers. These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. ;*"Wild Card" RFT-100 Beam Submachine Gun :The beam sub-machine gun's battery was stored in a "clip" which could be quickly and easily be replaced, and while its shots were weaker than those of standard beam rifles, its rate of fire was much greater and didn't drain the suit's battery. The machine gun also mounted one of the beam knives. :*'Type 7501 "Rose" Beam Knife Bayonet' :After modifications of the sub-machine gun a beam knife can be attached to the weapon and be used as a bayonet to attack enemies in close combat. ;*"Basilisk" Mega Beam Particle Bazooka/Cannon :The Barretts also carry a heavy mega particle cannon which around the Mega-Particle blast inside is a heavy slug of alloy filled with explosives inside when it impacts with the target it does triple the amount of damage than a normal laser blast. System Features ;*Ejection Pod :This ejection pod design proves effective and inexpensive, and a standard feature. However, since these devices are unable to survive the explosion of a mobile suit's main reactor, research continues to lead to a launcher in the back for the cockpit and other escape mechanisms. ;*Extended Battery Pack :This power pack inside the mobile suit is to will extend the time used for the mobile suit's Ultracompact energy battery which means they will last longer in battle before they lose energy. ;*"Inferno" Hyper Speed Thrusters :This type of thrusters boost both Air & Space-based combat to give Barrett s advanced atmospheric & Spaceflight capability which gives it an Advantage over the other barrettes. ;*E.O.C.S. Emergency Overheating Cockpit System :In line with Orb Union's defensive nature dating back to the old Cosmic Era, the welfare of the pilot is also important when handling an experimental technology. This system is primarily used to outfit in all Zero-Era Orb Union Mobile suits as a means to protect the pilot inside from intense heat enhancing the probability of survival of an exploding blast or forced re-entry of the planet surface by 20%. Trivia Category:Zero Era Category:Equatorial Union Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits